Rewrite Hetalia
by Louisa Weilschmitt
Summary: When you live as long as a country sometime you want to spit out your memories and rewrite them. You don't want the horrors of your past to catch up. And just like with people they can't see the light at the end of the tunnel. They don't know how long their horrors will last. They don't know if it's worth being a country.I've got bad stuff going on in my life and this is how I deal


**Rewrite: Hetalia**

_Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is_

Germany couldn't believe it. These camps, the lives lost. The lies the Fuehrer spread. He glanced over at one wall, where a neat row of shoes stood. He gingerly picked up a small pair of bright red slippers.

Brown hair in two braids.

Smiling brown eyes.

Freckles.

And missing her two front teeth.

He fell to his knees as the image of the little girl flooded his vision. The girl began to blur as he cried.

_Because there's no other proof of my existence._

_No…_Vietnam told herself. _He wasn't…_

_Let's play north!_

_No… He wasn't real. He wasn't-_

_North?_

_No!Why north? Didn't you love me? Your own brother?_

_My future that I should've grabbed hold of is_

Russia was in chaos. He didn't know who to trust, who to kill. He didn't know who was lying and who wasn't. All he knew was that his future would be dark and lonely.

_Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom."_

His people were dying. After he begged the Emperor to stop, Japan knew it was hopeless. "Be dignified! Fight with honor!" He was told. He didn't want to. He wanted freedom.

_Wanting to erase the distorted after image is_

He wasn't a fighter. He was an artist. Not a painter like Italy, but a musician. He wanted to erase the memories of his former barbaric life. Austria was not a barbarian.

He was a musician.

_Because I'll see my limit over there._

America pounded his fist against the bar. They had known. They had the message for weeks! People had to die before people could listen to him. The entire territory was in panic. America leaned against the wall and sobbed for the men who were on the USS Arizona. Sobbed for his sister Hawaii. Sobbed for those who wouldn't see the end of this war.

_In the window of the excessively self conscious me_

1947

1957

1967

Gilbert stared out the window. He was gone. Him and the rest of Prussia. He buried his hands in his face and sunk against the wall.

It had been twenty years since he was a country.

_There are no dates in last years calendar._

England sat at the bar, drunk with grief. He always was on July 4th… After all, it was the day he lost his little brother.

_Erase_

Sometimes Romano thought the world was better off without him.

_And Rewrite_

But some one had to watch over Veni…

_The pointless ultra fantasy_

But Veni had Germany…

_The unforgettable sense of being_

"Te amo." Spain whispered in to his ear.

Romano smiled. "Ti amo."

_Revive_

Italy was done being useless.

_And rewrite_

He would help Germany, instead of hindering him.

_Even meaningless imagination_

He loved Germany, but he couldn't find the voice to tell him.

_Is the driving force that creates you_

Maybe, if it meant Germany staying close, maybe being useless wasn't so bad after all.

_Give it your whole body and soul_

South Korea wandered around aimlessly. _Am I Korea? Is she Korea? What if there was no Korea? … What if Korea is dead?_

_After cutting my feelings that grew, I cry._

Liechtenstein cried. She loved her "brother." She knew they weren't really related, but she still loved him. He was more then a brother to her.

But now he was gone.

And there would be no one to protect her.

She was alone, crying.

_After realizing that after all I'm just a mediocrity, I cry._

Canada buried his head in Kumanjiro. No one noticed him, his best friend hated him. There was no point. He sobbed into the bears head.

"I'm Canada." He whispered to himself.

_Erase this depressed heart_

Germany set the shoes down and wiped the tears away. He was filled with the resolve that no country would do this again. His hands reached for the poem in his pocket.

"_Und Ich glaube im Gott_

_Wenn Er ist ruhig._

_Ich glaube mit ein prefueng,_

_Da ist eit bahn."_

_This dirty lie._

Russia had to give them up. The countries he'd claimed, forcing them to be his friends. He let them go, but still wished for a friend.

_Erase_

Israel was tired of the bombings, the fighting, of her own people killing themselves.

She cried at the loss of innocent lives, all in the name of religions of peace.

_And Rewrite_

"My people are fine." Vietnam glared at America.

"Communism is-"

"Fuck you and all your stupid twisted notions about communism!" She shouted at him and left the room, leaving a defeated America.

_The pointless ultra fantasy_

"England." Ireland begged. "Please, my people are dying, there's no food, you've got to help them!"

"I can't." England hung his head.

"Get rid of taxes, give us food, clothes, please! Anything! She cried

"I-I can't."

"This is why he left! Why Alfred left us!" The sound of a crack filled the room.

"Bite your tongue." He commanded weakly.

"Yes brother." She said, holding her red cheek.

_The unforgettable sense of being_

"Hey Canada!" A young America said eagerly. "Let's start a club! We'll call it the North American Free Trade Agreement!"

"Isn't that a long name?" Canada asked.

"So? We'll call it NAFTA!" He smiled.

"American…" Canada sighed.

"Yeah?" America asked worried

"Don't ever change." The two brothers hugged.

_Revive_

"Here take this." France gave the rest of his food to a pair of orphans. It wasn't even half a loaf of bread.

England stood in the corner and sighed. "How long do you plan on starving yourself?" He asked one the children left.

"As soon as my people can eat again." He said. There was an emptiness in his eyes.

"France, if you need anything, tell me." England said before walking away.

"Actually," France grabbed his hand. "Can you bring some food? Please? For my people?"

England looked at France and smiled. "Anything for you, Frog Face."

France smiled. Things would be normal again.

_And Rewrite_

China walked through the streets of Beijing. "Oh?" He looked down an alleyway and saw two girls huddling together for warmth. "What are you two doing-aru? It's to cold to be out her dressed like that."

"Our mommies both had another baby, both boys, so they told us to leave or else they'd shoot us." The bigger of the two explained. She wasn't older then six.

"Damn it." China cursed under his breath at his government's cruelty. "Would you like to come some place warm?" The two girls nodded and took his hands, following him home.

_That law will be changed. Tomorrow._

_Even meaningless imagination_

_I know I'm not a country._ Sealand sniffled. _But I just want to be like my big brother._

_It the driving force that creates you_

Norway sighed. "Just another normal day for us." Iceland said.

"Yup." Norway sighed.

"Finlind. Y''r m' w'f'" Sweden said, pulling the other country close.

"Uh… We've discussed this before… I'm not-"

"Y''r m' w'f'." Sweden said, almost threateningly.

"Swede cut the bull crap!" Denmark said. "Got any fives by the way?"

"''ll sh'v' ' f'v' 'p y''r 'ss." Sweden said.

"Sometimes I'm glade we're family though." Norway admitted.

"Yeah." Iceland agreed, watching Sweden and Denmark throw cards at each other like they were throwing stars.

_Give it your body and soul_

"Veh` Germany… Do you think it'll work?" Italy asked.

"I hope so. I think that that one English man had the right idea."

"What was that?" Italy asked.

Germany smiled. "Give peace a chance."

And they watched.

England hugged France, then Ireland and America and Scotland and Canada and India and finally Sealand, who was now an official country. "I'm sorry I was such an ass hole."

"That's okay dude! You're our ass hole!" America joked.

"You're my ass hole.' France muttered in his ear.

Spain gently pulled Romano away. "Te amo." He whispered.

Russia approached all of the countries he had once taken controll of. "I'm sorry."

Lithuania reacted first. "I forgive you. And he hugged the Russian, despite the pain of the past.

"Cuba." America sighed. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass, but Canada and I are goin' out for ice cream and he wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

China hugged is "family." Japan, both Koreas, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and the two girls he had found abandoned in the alley.

"Germany?" Italy turned away as Turkey, Israel, Iraq, Afghanistan, I ran, and a bunch more middle eastern countries embraced each other, planting kissed on Israel's forehead, the smallest, yet oldest of them.

"Yes Italy?" Germany turned as Turkey apologized to Greece.

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Ja." Germany smiled.

"West!" Prussia glomped his brother. "Come on! Beer! Beer!" He chanted.

Germany was just happy his brother was back.

"Come on Italy." Germany smiled and grabbed Italy's hand, carrying Prussia to the nearest bar.

"You're buying bro!" Prussia said.

"What! No! You drink to much." Germany protested.

"So do you!"

The ancients watched the brotherly quarrel.

Maybe there was hope in this world after all.


End file.
